


emotional pain is still pain

by obliviated



Series: Nabe (Nolan x Gabe) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: Nolan copes with Gabe's death.





	emotional pain is still pain

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved Nolan's character & really wanted to see him team up with my fav ship Thiam. And in my head he totally becomes part of the pack later on. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine & I'm sorry if there's lots.

Nolan hadn't slept in days. The sound of the gun echoing in the almost empty hospital room now echoed inside his room, and inside his head. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Gabe falling to the ground, the trail of blood that followed him was stained behind his eyes. 

It hurts.

He could hear Gabe struggle for air, gasping everytime he breathed from the pain. 

It hurts.

Nolan could feel the aching in his chest overwhelming him. He tried to wake up, but it was pointless. 

It hurts.

"No," Nolan whispered. "please."

But there was nothing he could do. Gabe was gone and he hadn't saved him. If only he had moved sooner, maybe he could have saved them both. 

Nolan hadn't expected things to end the way they did. He expected Monroe to turn on them, or for them to have teamed up with the wrong people. 

From the beginning he had his doubts, but the fear of Monroe hunting him was the reason he stayed. He wasn't like them, like Liam and the others, and there was no way they would have helped keep him safe. Not after what he did to them. 

He didn't regret his choice of leaving and helping Theo and Liam. If he could go back he would have started off that way. After seeing Theo take Gabe's pain, he realized how wrong he had been. And by the look in Gabe's eyes he felt the same. 

Nolan had tried to convince Gabe that they should stop, but Gabe had invested in too much already. He wanted to please Monroe, earn her trust for both of them. Gabe had done everything for Nolan. He didn't want Nolan to end up dead by going easy on the McCall pack, but in the end trusting Monroe was what killed Gabe and potentially saved Nolan. 

 

With a gasp Nolan sat up, tears in his eyes. His breathing was heavy and his eyes burned. 

"Don't cry, don't cry," he whispered in a mantra. He didn't want to be weak, but his nightmares weren't just dreams. They were real; a constant reminder of what happened to Gabe. 

Nolan was alone without him. His parents didn't care for him and he had no friends. Everytime he walked into school people stared and whispered about him.

He hadn't been in three days. 

The only thing Nolan was good at was hiding from everyone, so he locked himself in his room and decided not to come out. 

~

A week was all he had gotten away with. Eventually his mom realized she hadn't seen her son in too many days, which obviously meant he hadn't been to school either. 

She came into his room, tossing him around and telling him if he didn't go to school he had to get out of her house. A couple bruises later, Nolan decided the next day he would be in class. 

The closer he got to the door the faster his heart beat became. He held his head down. He wanted to avoid everyone's weird looks, and he wanted to hide the bruises his mom gave him. 

He could hear them whispering about him and he couldn't control the sniffles that were coming out of him. He wanted to get to class, so he could hopefully avoid most of the whispering. 

The ringing of the bell caught him off guard, causing him to jump before running into someone. 

"I-I," he looked up quickly. He wanted to apologize but his voice was caught in his throat. Finally making eye contact, he realized he had ran into Mason Hewitt. His eyes widened in fear and he backed away, quickly running in the opposite direction. 

He missed the "It's okay," that came from said boy. 

For three days Nolan sat in silence. He done none of his work, just sitting in class so he would be counted present. Nobody talked to him, which came as no surprise. He couldn't get away from people that reminded him of Gabe. He purposely avoided lacrosse practice, and gym. He didn't want to face Liam because he was scared. 

At lunch he sat in the corner alone. He didn't eat, his appetite had never been big but now it was completely gone. He didn't want to do anything Gabe couldn't do anymore. 

"Nolan?" He heard over his music. At first he thought it was Gabe and his heart skipped a few beats. He looked up quickly, eyes wide and full of hope. But to his disappointment it was only Liam. 

His heart sped up. This was it. Liam was going to kill him, and he had no motivation to fight back. He closed his eyes and braced for the hit that never came. 

"Are you okay?" Liam seemed genuinely concerned and Nolan was shocked. 

"I-um, yeah." He swallowed thickly. He averted his eyes away from the werewolf in hopes that he'd go away. 

"Will you be at practice today? Coach really misses you." 

If Nolan wasn't so afraid he would have laughed. Nobody missed him. He wouldn't even miss himself. 

"I guess." He whispered. He watched Liam out of the corner of his eyes and he seemed to linger a little longer than necessary. But before he could ask another question he was called over to the other side of the cafeteria by Mason and Corey. 

As soon as he walked away Nolan let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think of the supernatural as bad anymore, but he knew the supernatural didn't like him. 

~

Nolan decided that today he would finally go to practice. Lacrosse was something that he loved, something that Gabe loved, and he hoped being with the other teammates would help him feel better.

He was wrong. 

Ten seconds into practice and he was already having a panic attack. 

"C'mon Nolan! What're you doing out there!" He could hear the coach yelling for him to get up but his vision was blurry and his heart was beating in his ears. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't see. 

He could hear someone whispering his name, and then another. 

"Can you hear me?" The first one asked. 

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

He felt around for something. He needed to focus on something. He felt what seemed to be fingers and his hand was suddenly wrapped around someone else's. He could feel fingers on his wrist, and the pain in his chest faded. 

He finally looked up, able to see and hear more than just his heart beating. He was met with the yellow eyes that belonged to no one but Liam Dunbar. 

"Wha-" he started but was cut off by Mason. 

"It's okay, Nolan. It's all okay." He whispered from beside him. 

He looked down and could see familiar black veins running up the arms of Liam, who was now shaking. His eyes glowed brightly and his eyes stared down at him. 

Nolan couldn't help but let the stray tears fall down his face. 

Liam finally pulled away and collapsed down beside him. He looked tired, but nothing like Nolan. 

"Y-you took my pain." Nolan whispered. "But I wasn't hurt." 

Liam looked at him softly. "Emotional pain is still pain, Nolan." 

He looked down and said nothing. He could feel the sorrow creeping in and he needed to go home. Now. 

He tried to get up but was stopped by Liam. 

"Wait," he said. "Can I say something?" 

Nolan wanted to say no, but it was the least he could do. He nodded slowly but avoided eye contact. 

"I know you're hurting and it's okay to hurt. Gabe was your friend, and without Monroe he would still be here." 

Nolan tried to calm his breathing. 

"But being sad and not caring about yourself won't bring him back." He looked up to see Liam looking directly at Mason. He turned around and gave him a short smile. 

"We both lost people we cared about and it's sad. It really is. But we have to move on. I'm not saying forget about him, but try and forget about the pain he went through. Everything is okay now, and we're here to help you." 

For the first time in months he took what seemed to be his first real breath in a while. Things weren't good, but they were better. 

People still gave him weird looks, and whispered about him in the hallways. But he wasn't the only one. Now he had people who truly wanted to help him, and together they would face it all.


End file.
